Kinder
Physical Description: 'Also known as halflings, the Kinder are descendants of ancient Dvagar and Liggen. They are shorter than Dvagar, and lack the same stockiness, but otherwise resemble the two races. They measure in at little over 4 feet, and have just slightly elongated ears, just pointier than a humans or dwarfs. '''Society: '''Halfling societies have been around for centuries. Semblances of Liggen and Dvagar heritage has nearly vanished from these societies. Rather than place their faith in empires or great causes, many halflings prefer to focus on the simpler and humbler virtues of their families and local communities. Halflings claim no cultural homeland and control no settlements larger than rural assemblies of free towns. Most often, they dwell at the knees of their human cousins in human cities, eking out livings as they can from the scraps of larger societies. Many halflings lead perfectly fulfilling lives in the shadow of their larger neighbors, while some prefer more nomadic lives, traveling the world and experiencing all it has to offer. (Paizo Core rulebook). '''Adventurers: ' '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 dex, +2 cha, -2 str * '''Size '''Small * '''Base Speed '''20 ft * '''Languages '''Common, and one additional with a high enough intelligence score. * '''Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. * Keen Senses Traits: * Practicality: Halflings value hard work and common sense. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. * Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Alternate Traits: * Adaptable Luck: Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. * Acquisitive: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks. This bonus increases to +4 when used to determine the most valuable item visible in a treasure hoard. * Blessed: Halflings with this trait receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against curse effects and hexes. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Craven: While most halflings are fearless, some are skittish, making them particularly alert. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. * Creepy Doll: Glassy eyes and porcelain skin make some halflings look more like dolls than living creatures. If they cease moving and pretend to be a doll while they aren’t being observed, they can use the Stealth skill without cover or concealment. A successful Stealth check still allows other creatures to notice the halfling; they just believe the halfling is a doll, similar to the freeze universal monster ability (without being able to take 20). In addition, they take no size penalty on Intimidate checks against larger humanoids. * Driven Worker: Many halfling families have developed techniques to accomplish work faster and more efficiently, whether to contribute to the community or to please overbearing masters. These halflings gain a +4 racial bonus on checks with one Craft, Perform, or Profession skill. * Human Shadow: Halflings seem to pop up wherever humans are found, in part because they actively support and move with human explorers, settlers, and travelers without drawing attention to themselves. These halflings can use Stealth to hide behind creatures at least one size category larger than themselves, without any other source of concealment or cover. As long as the halflings are within 30 feet of a human, they gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand checks and Stealth checks. * Joyous Companion: When halflings with this trait cast spells or use spell-like abilities of the abjuration school or with the emotion descriptor, they can confer a +1 morale bonus on saves versus fear on all adjacent allies for a number of rounds equal to the spell’s level. * Low Blow: Some halflings train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. * Outrider: Some halflings specialize in mounted combat. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. * Resourceful: Halflings with this trait do not take any penalties for using improvised weapons. This trait counts as the Catch Off-Guard or Throw Anything feats for the purpose of qualifying for feats. * Shiftless: Halflings have a reputation for larceny and guile—and sometimes it’s well deserved. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. * Skulker: Oppressed halflings train from a young age to take advantage of times when their oppressors ignore them. Such halflings gain a +1 racial bonus on attacks against foes who are denied their Dexterity bonus to AC. * Swift as Shadows: Halflings possess incredible stealth even while moving through obstructed areas. Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. * Unlucky Halfling: These halflings take a –1 penalty on saving throws but also gain a +1 racial bonus to the caster level and save DC of all curse spells and spell-like abilities. In addition, such halflings can use ill omen as a spell-like ability once per day. * Wanderlust: Halflings love travel and maps. Halflings with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, halflings treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. * Warslinger: Halflings are experts at the use of the sling. Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Racial Power: Small Fortune: Once per day a Kinder with this power can cast fortune. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/4 their total level, and need not be cast on themself. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 50 years = = 2 old 75 Years = = 3 Venerable 100 years = = 4 Maximum age 100+5d20 years =